


Love Me Like You Do

by XavieraP



Category: Ender's Game - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 07:24:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16928988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XavieraP/pseuds/XavieraP
Summary: 彼得/安德，斜线有意义





	Love Me Like You Do

**Author's Note:**

> ·骨科预警  
> ·疼痛相关预警  
> ·不知道是什么的AU但是总之他们都成年了  
> ·打*号的都是引用原著的句子  
> ·私设他们的父母已经去世

——不，你一点也不明白，我根本不想打败彼得。*  
——那么你想怎么样？*  
——我想让他喜欢我。*  
———————————————————————————————————————  
湖水、木筏、阳光和华伦蒂的沉默在安德脑中交替浮沉，他明白她的意思，没有人能比安德更了解彼得的残忍，那片自孩童时期开始的阴影至今仍然笼罩在他头顶，大部分时候安德注意不到它，可当他——不得不——注意到的时候，伟大的救世主就会像是被水草缠住的溺水者一样脆弱又无助地沉入令他无法呼吸的水里。  
“你在想什么？”  
就比如像现在这样的时候。  
“Nothing。”安德疲惫地回答。  
他们相拥着坐在浴缸里，水的热度让安德想要放松身体睡过去，但彼得伸入他头发的手却令他从困倦中惊醒过来。  
他打算把我按下去，让我在自己家的浴缸里溺水，安德想。  
但是彼得并没有那么做，事实上安德回来之后他就没有再对自己的弟弟做出过任何会让华伦蒂变成一头暴怒的母狮子和他决裂的事了。  
准确地说，没有在她能听见、看见或嗅见的地方做过。  
彼得抱着安德从浴缸里站起来，他仍然比安德高并且强壮，能够轻易地像摆弄玩具一样摆弄安德，从童年开始到现在，他们之间好像什么都没变。  
他们擦干身体，离开了浴室。  
安德很想睡一觉，可彼得把他放到了一张椅子上，还拿来了成年男人拇指粗细的绳子。  
“不是给你的脖子准备的。”彼得说，把安德的双腿抬起来牢牢地困在了椅子的扶手上，他的手臂和躯体则被固定在椅背上。  
安德不确定彼得想做什么，或许绳子只是彼得最近新发展出的爱好，鉴于第一次之后安德就没再做出过哪怕只是近似于反抗的行为。  
这次安德也没打算反抗，直到他看见彼得拿来的东西。  
“那是什么？”  
“纹身机。”  
“你想要做什么？”  
彼得回答：“你将要给我一份礼物。”  
那个闪烁着金属冷光的工具被彼得暂时放在了地上，彼得的手指在安德的会阴上滑动，他的动作令安德浑身发冷。  
“为了什么？”安德问，同时忍不住开始挣扎，但他很快发现不论是捆在身上的绳子还是身下的椅子都比他想象的要结实。他低头，发现椅子的四条腿都被钉子和铁环固定在了地板上。  
彼得一边用绝缘胶带把安德的阴茎固定在他自己的小腹上，一边自顾自地说：“这事儿不能委托别人做，我必须得亲手来，所以你瞧，我做了万全的准备。”  
而“万全的准备”里显然不包括给安德提个醒做个心理准备什么的。  
“为了什么？！”安德又一次问，他的声音因为恐惧而拔高了，彼得瞥他一眼，拿起了纹身机。  
安德死死盯着那个闪烁着金属冷光的工具，看着它靠近自己的下体，一声呼唤在他喉咙里酝酿，他不能承受这个，这太过了，他得向华伦蒂求救，他必须逃——  
“因为你爱我。”  
安德的目光从纹身机移到了兄长脸上，映入他眼中的、彼得的表情几乎等同于温柔。  
然后他听见彼得说：  
“好了，咬紧牙关，安德，如果华伦蒂听见你哭，她就会来救你，她总是会的。她会诅咒我的名字并砸开我锁上的门，然后她会看见这个，她会知道我们干过，但她不会说出去的，她不会告诉任何人。我可怜的妹妹。她八成会带你逃走，我知道她有这个本事，但她太爱你了，所以她只会把这事儿烂在肚子里带进坟墓去而不是拿出来摧毁我现在所拥有的一切。可是在她死去之前，她活着的每一分每一秒都会因为这件事而备受折磨……我们不应该那么伤害她，对吗？”  
安德知道彼得擅长这个，操控别人，华伦蒂警告过他，格拉夫也警告过他，但他们，包括安德自己，都不知道事情会发展成这样。  
“对吗，安德？”  
纹身机的针嘴顶在了安德的皮肤上。  
“……”  
他没有回答，彼得看见他的咬肌绷紧，然后他点了点头。  
“这就对了，”维京家的长子伸舌舔过自己的犬齿，“安德，你是个好孩子。”  
———————————————————————————————————————  
彼得将一层保鲜膜用胶带固定在安德的会阴上，接着看了一眼时间，“三个小时之后拿下来清洗上药，然后我们应该能刚好赶上晚餐。”  
安德没有说话，彼得把纹身机收好之后才回来解开安德身上的绳子，他没有直接移动安德，而是耐心地按摩他的四肢并小心地不让自己碰或拉扯到安德的会阴。  
“你感觉怎么样？”彼得问。  
“It hurts,”安德声音沙哑地回答，他没有哭，就像小时候扮演虫人时不管彼得揍他揍得有多狠他都能忍住不哭一样，“Peter, it hurts.”  
他的话让彼得脸上流露出一种怪异的满足来，接着他在安德双腿之间跪下来，撕掉他小腹上的胶带，用手握着他的阴茎放进嘴里。  
安德惊讶地抽了口气。  
彼得没有咬他，相反的，他的动作轻柔极了，他用嘴唇包裹着那根和他主人一样精悍漂亮的阴茎，煽动无数人成为他爪牙的灵巧舌头勾勒出龟头和茎身的轮廓。表面足够湿润后彼得把它往里吞进去，用口腔和喉咙不太熟练但是温柔地挤压它。  
安德坐在椅子上，俯视着大概从没在谁面前做出过如此“卑微”姿态的彼得。快感令他的脚趾蜷缩起来，他感到很热，心跳也越来越快，可在这同时他的脑子却像是泡在冰水里一样丝毫不受欲望的影响。  
在彼得嘴里射出来的瞬间安德无比清楚地意识到——我不想要这个。  
“你不喜欢这个。”  
彼得咽下嘴里的液体，起身去卫生间漱口，回来的时候他看着安德的眼睛，平静地这么说道。  
安德没有出声，他思考着自己是否又激怒了彼得。  
但他的兄长没有发作，他只是温和地问：“你想要什么，安德？”  
在安德做出回答前，房门被敲响了。  
“彼得，安德，”华伦蒂的声音外面传来：“你们的男孩时间还没结束吗？”  
“放心吧，亲爱的妹妹，”彼得没有去开门，他抬高了声音回答：“只要你保证不在我的那份晚餐里下毒，我就保证不欺负你最爱的那个兄弟。”  
华伦蒂还是不放心，但很快安德的声音也响了起来：“我没事，华伦蒂，晚餐见。”  
他听起来有点疲惫但是也很坚定，华伦蒂站在门口沉默了一会儿，最后决定相信安德，她的弟弟已经不再是那个被彼得追得到处跑的小“虫人”了，他是救世主，是英雄，是胜利者，她应该相信他。  
“好吧，晚餐见。”她说。  
彼得注视着门下的缝隙，直到代表华伦蒂的那一小片阴影消失他才收回视线。  
安德也在这时给出了答案：“我想睡觉。”  
彼得眨了眨眼睛，“Well then, I guess you’d like me to leave, right?”  
“No，”安德回答，他盯着彼得的眼睛，决定至少要尝试一次，“I want you to stay with me.”  
他不确定彼得是否在那个瞬间意识到了他真正想要的东西，但毫无疑问彼得隐藏心思的本事比他还要好得多，他什么都没能看出来。  
“好。”彼得说，他小心地把安德抱上床，然后自己也踢掉拖鞋爬了上去。  
维京家的兄弟俩在被子底下小心翼翼又亲密无间地相拥，和在浴缸里时不一样的是安德的身体终于得以放松，他说服自己无视下身的疼痛，在彼得的臂弯里沉沉地睡了过去。  
———————————————————————————————————————  
三个小时的时间对安德来说转瞬即逝，他好像才闭上眼睛就被彼得叫醒了，不过好在他的确感觉到身体里的疲惫不再那么有存在感了。  
彼得取下安德双腿之间的胶带和保鲜膜，用湿润柔软的毛巾擦拭他的会阴。然后在上药之前，他亲吻了那片刺着自己名字的柔嫩皮肤。  
“我会定期检查这个，”彼得的指甲威胁性地按在安德哪怕不动也还在隐隐作痛的会阴上，“如果它没了，我是说，不是自然褪色的话，那我就用刀子重新刻一次，你听明白了吗，安德？”  
安德迟疑了一下，“……万一有人发现它怎么办？”  
“只要你不对第三个人张开双腿，”彼得温柔地说：“就不会有人发现这个小秘密的。”  
安德沉默了一会儿，点头。  
然后彼得帮助安德穿好衣服，搂着他的肩膀和他一起下楼。华伦蒂被彼得打发去厨房给安德榨一杯果汁，在这期间安德扶着彼得的手臂慢慢坐下，他在华伦蒂回来之前控制好了自己的面部表情和呼吸频率，彼得坐在他身边，华伦蒂坐在方桌的对面。  
安德双腿之间的刺青一直在痛，但除了他以外没人知道。  
这是一顿完美的晚餐。


End file.
